


Твой ангел-хранитель

by Military_Intelligence, opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angels, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, Kid!Lock, M/M, Wings, angel!John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Military_Intelligence/pseuds/Military_Intelligence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правильно составленная молитва — ключ к успеху.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Отче наш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804299) by [glow_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark). 



_**От автора:** Шерлоку 5, Майкрофту — около 10._

 

— Мам?  
— Да, Шерлок?  
— Ты веришь в Бога?  
— Да, Шерлок.  
— И в ангелов?  
— И в ангелов.  
— Но ведь нет доказательств, что они существуют. Как можно верить в то, что нельзя увидеть собственными глазами? В то, что может быть нереальным?  
— Это называется вера, Шерлок. Это очень тяжело и не у всех получается. Но люди, у которых есть вера, обычно больше довольны собственной участью, ведь знают, что с какими бы трудностями не пришлось столкнуться в этой жизни, их ждет покой, когда отпущенный им срок на Земле истечет, — мама уложила маленького пятилетнего Шерлока в кроватку и нежно погладила его по черным кудрям.  
— А если у тебя нет веры? Какая разница?  
— Разницы почти нет. По-настоящему, никто точно не знает, существуют высшие силы или нет. Только души усопших знают точно, но они никому не раскрывают этот секрет.  
— Как нехорошо они поступают по отношению к ученому сообществу.  
Она рассмеялась, на лице расцвела теплая улыбка.  
— Да уж. Но, Шерлок, запомни навсегда. Люди не могут знать всего. Если кто-то будет знать все на свете, то его жизнь станет очень, очень скучной и унылой.

***

— Мам?  
— Да, Шерлок.  
— Чем отличается ангел-хранитель от обычного ангела?  
— Ангелы присматривают за нами всеми, а ангел-хранитель присматривает только за кем-то одним.  
— А почему только за одним?  
— Потому что иногда за кем-то надо присматривать 24 часа в сутки 7 дней в неделю, чтобы направлять на верный путь. Поэтому, чтобы быть уверенным, что его подопечный проведет свое время на Земле с максимальной пользой, ангел посвящает себя одному человеку.  
— Это звучит не очень правдоподобно, мама.  
— Наверное, не очень, — она опять засмеялась. Шерлок всегда начинает очень интересные разговоры.  
— Мам, а как получить ангела-хранителя?  
— Нужно попросить об этом Бога, Шерлок. И если Бог решит, что тебе нужен ангел, то пошлет к тебе одного.  
— И как попросить Бога прислать ангела, чтобы присматривать за человеком?  
— Молитвой. Если хочешь, я научу тебя. Вдруг кто-нибудь еще спросит тебя, как попросить у Бога ангела-хранителя.  
— Да, если кто-нибудь спросит.  
Она улыбнулась и сложила вместе ладони.  
— Сложи руки вот так, Шерлок. Начни с «Отче наш…» и всегда будь очень вежливым.

***

— Отче наш… — Шерлок сел на кровати, сложил вместе ладони и положил локти на подоконник, но смотрел на звездное небо. — Не мог бы ты дать… Я бы хотел попросить тебя прислать мне одного из твоих Ангелов. В школе у меня нет друзей, потому что другие дети думают, что я странный и говорят, что я «всезнайка», «хвастун», «задавака» и «урод». Я не знаю всего на свете, я просто знаю больше, чем большинство в моем возрасте. И я не хочу знать все-все, потому что мамочка говорит, что если знать все на свете, то жизнь станет скучной, а я хочу чтобы моя жизнь была интересной и захватывающей. И я не хотел задаваться, я просто все время хочу высказывать свое мнение. И я не фрик, и не важно, что говорят Донован и Андерсон. Я бы попросил тебя об одном или двух друзьях, но знаю, что не все друзья навсегда. Я это знаю, потому что у Майкрофта было много друзей, но кроме Майка почти никого не было рядом. Поэтому я прошу одного из твоих Ангелов, чтобы он был со мной всю жизнь. И если это не очень сложно, мог бы ты послать Ангела, который умеет слушать? Это очень важно, потому что мне есть, что сказать, и мне нужен Ангел, который будет внимательно меня слушать. А еще мой Ангел должен быть очень интересным, я не хочу скучного. А можно, чтобы мой Ангел был мальчиком? Девчонки гадкие и противные и я бы предпочел провести жизнь с Ангелом-мальчиком, а не девочкой. Но самое важное, у него должно быть большое «сердце». Не физически большое сердце — это приведет к серьезным проблемам со здоровьем, но большое «сердце» в эмоциональном смысле. Я не слишком разбираюсь в эмоциях и Донован говорит, что у меня вообще нет «сердца», поэтому мне нужен Ангел с «сердцем», достаточным для нас обоих, — Шерлок посмотрел на потолок, раздумывая, что сказать дальше. — Я очень сомневаюсь, что ты слышишь это, Отче, потому что не верю в твое существование. Но обещаю, что если ты пришлешь мне одного из своих Ангелов, то я пересмотрю свое отношение к твоему существованию. Для того, чтобы полностью убедиться в твоем существовании, нам нужно будет встретиться лицом к лицу, но если ты пришлешь мне Ангела, у меня будет немного больше «веры» в тебя, как у мамочки. Но всего капельку. Спасибо, что выслушал, Отче.

Шерлок в ожидании уставился на небо, но не удивился, когда не увидел спускающегося с небес Ангела. Затем закрыл шторы, залез под одеяло и накрылся с головой.  
— Стоило попробовать, — прошептал он и быстро заснул.

***

Шерлок начинал ненавидеть школу. Кучка идиотов, с трудом произносят даже самые простые слова, и почти никто не может досчитать до ста. Мамочка сказала, что ему надо пережить только первый класс начальной школы, а потом учителя проведут тесты, чтобы узнать, можно ли ему пропустить несколько классов. Но пока он застрял с кучей сопливых идиотов.

— Класс, сегодня к нам перевелся новый ученик. Его зовут Джон, он из… — учительница посмотрела на Джона — она не знала, откуда Джон, ей сообщили только имя нового ученика.  
— С севера. Но я не помню название города, оно очень длинное, — Джон улыбнулся учительнице. Из-за его большой куртки, мальчик казался круглым.  
— Все поздоровайтесь с Джоном.  
И все пятилетки хором пропели:  
— Привет, Джон.  
— Так, Джон. Пожалуйста, займи место рядом с… — учительница осмотрела класс — единственное свободное место оказалось возле Холмса. — Рядом с Шерлоком. Шерлок, будь хорошим мальчиком и помоги Джону освоиться.  
Шерлок не удостоил ее ответом.

Джон быстро прошел к месту, на которое указала учительница и приветственно тепло улыбнулся Шерлоку.  
Тот нахмурился, не понимая молчаливого приветствия и повернулся к доске. Его немного рассердило, когда Джон сделал то же самое. Казалось, этот мальчик был рад просто сидеть рядом с ним.

***

Шерлок решил, что Джон совсем ничего не знает. Создавалось впечатление, что тот никогда не держал в руках карандаша.  
— Ты держишь слишком близко к кончику, — сказал Шерлок, когда класс старательно выводил буквы в тетрадках.  
— Прости, что? — Джон поднял взгляд от тетради для правописания. Буквы в ней были кривые и неразборчивые.  
— Твой карандаш. Ты неправильно его держишь.  
— Ой. А как надо? — Джон с теплотой посмотрел на Шерлока своими большими голубыми глазами.  
В качестве ответа Шерлок поднял свой собственный карандаш и показал, как правильно ставить пальцы.  
Джон правильно, как показал Шерлок, взялся за карандаш и еще раз попытался написать несколько букв. Они стали не такими кривыми и более похожими на такие, какими должны быть. Джон так радостно посмотрел на Шерлока, будто только что понял смысл жизни.  
— Получилось!  
— …, — Шерлок не знал, как ответить. Кто в своем уме будет так радоваться, что смог написать почти неразборчивые буквы. Пять тебе лет или нет, это нелепо. Джон не обращая внимания на тишину в ответ, уже увереннее продолжил выводить буквы, но его пальцы все еще съезжали вниз по карандашу. Шерлок не задумываясь ни секунды, открыл свой пенал и достал маленькую голубую насадку из мягкой эластичной резины.  
— Дай карандаш.  
Джон посмотрел на него, ему явно не понравилось отсутствие слова «пожалуйста».  
— На.  
Он протянул свой карандаш. Шерлок натянул на карандаш насадку и отдал обратно.  
— Попробуй теперь.

Джон взял карандаш правильно и, приспосабливаясь к непривычному ощущению между пальцами, написал еще несколько букв. Он широко улыбнулся, когда пальцы не только не съехали по карандашу вниз, но и линии букв стали аккуратнее и еще разборчивее.  
— Волшебно! Шерлок, смотри, у меня получается! — Джон взял тетрадку, чтобы показать свои кривые буквы и подсунул Шерлоку под нос так близко, что над ней виднелась только копна светлых волос. Потом положил обратно, снова посмотрел на свои буквы и улыбнулся. — И все это благодаря тебе.  
— Ты всё делал неправильно и моим долгом было хотя бы показать тебе, как это делать правильно, — Шерлок не привык к похвале от людей его возраста.  
— Спасибо! Без тебя, я бы все еще держал карандаш неправильно. Надеюсь, теперь ты будешь помогать мне и с другими вещами, — Джон положил тетрадь обратно на свою парту и начал радостно писать; он продолжал прислушивался к советам Шерлока о том, как сделать кривые аккуратнее, а линии ровнее.

***

Детей отпустили на 20 минут на перерыв, чтобы они, если хотят, могли размять ноги и поиграть на улице. Осень заканчивалась и уже приближалась зима, поэтому небо окрасилось в серый цвет и было довольно прохладно. Все, кто хотел поиграть на улице, должны были надевать теплые куртки, чтобы не замерзнуть.

Джон выжидательно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Что?  
— Хочешь поиграть на улице?  
— Я не хочу играть на улице.  
— Тогда давай поиграем внутри?  
— Я вообще не хочу играть, Джон.  
— Ладно, — Джон поднялся, немного подумал и выбежал на улицу к остальным.  
— Нашел себе друга, фрик? — Салли Донован подошла вместе с надоедливым мальчиком, которого Шерлок называл только «Андерсон».  
— Как ты не устаешь мне напоминать, Донован, у меня нет друзей, — Шерлок залез в портфель и достал оттуда книгу из классной библиотеки. Книга была бессмысленной, к тому же ему было все равно, о чем она, но с ее помощью можно было тренировать навыки чтения.  
— Даже не думай, что сможешь притвориться нормальным перед новичком, показать, что ты не фрик, и понравиться ему.  
— Ага, — поддакнул Андерсон.  
Шерлок знал, что учительницы нет в классе. Скорее всего, она на улице, следит, чтобы никто не замерз.  
— Уходи, Донован.  
— Или что? Наябедничаешь учительнице?  
— Да.  
— Будто она послушает тебя. Даже Мисс знает, что ты фрик. Она думает, что ты странный, потому что учишь все слишком быстро.  
— Это не моя вина, что остальной класс учится слишком медленно, — Шерлок посмотрел на Андерсона, потом перевел взгляд на Донован. — А некоторые даже медленнее других.  
— Ты назвал меня дураком?  
— Я этого не говорил.  
— Нет, говорил, но сказал так, чтобы запутать меня.  
— Это оказалось несложно.  
— Ты фрик. Чудила. Зазнайка. Ты… — Салли прервалась, потому что рядом появился маленький мальчик, прижимавший руками к груди кучку опалых листьев.  
— Шерлок, смотри! Эти листочки такие красивые! — Джон аккуратно положил свою находку на парту, рядом с книгой, которую читал Шерлок.  
— Это мертвые листья, Джон, — Шерлок отвернулся от Салли и Андерсона и сосредоточил все внимание на новичке.  
— Да, но они все равно красивые, смотри, — Джон показал на все части листочка, которые не успели истлеть. — Смотри. Все они такие красивые.  
— Не хочешь выйти и поискать точно такие же? — Шерлок указал на листик, от которого остались только прожилки.  
— Правда?! — лицо Джона засветилось надеждой.  
— Да, пошли, — Шерлок положил книгу обратно в рюкзак и оставил двоих идиотов. Джон подождал, пока Шерлок наденет куртку, а потом они вышли на улицу и вместе играли в опавших листьях.

***

Прошел всего месяц с тех пор, как Джон перевелся в школу Шерлока, а ребята стали практически неразлучными. И когда Салли или кто-то другой приставал к Шерлоку, рядом всегда оказывался Джон и либо уводил его от задир, либо делал что-то другое и заставлял их уйти, либо говорил учительнице, что дети пристают к Шерлоку. Шерлок никогда не был счастливее.  
Но…

За прошедший месяц Джон ни разу не снял свою теплую куртку. Уже настала зима, везде лежал снег, поэтому куртка была объяснима на улице или рано утром. Но в классе учительница включала отопление, а Джон все равно сидел в куртке. А еще он иногда приходил после школы в гости к Шерлоку, но никогда не приглашал к себе. 

Пришло время выяснить причину.

— Джон, ты вообще снимаешь эту куртку? — мальчики сидели вдвоем за столом и обедали. Ланч Джона был больше, но они то и дело обменивались едой. Например, Джон отдал Шерлоку печенье и взамен забрал у него яблоко.  
— Когда прихожу домой, снимаю.  
— Почему ты постоянно ее носишь?  
— Потому что я часто мерзну.  
— Почему ты не снимаешь ее у меня дома?  
— Потому что у тебя дома я обычно мерзну.  
— Можно я сегодня приду к тебе?  
— Прости, но нет. Папа все время работает и не любит, когда кто-то приходит, пока его нет.  
— Тогда он должен бывать дома чаще.  
— Все не так просто, Шерлок. Мой папа — очень занят и делает много полезной работы.  
— Тогда приходи сегодня ко мне.  
— Конечно.  
— А снимешь куртку?  
— Если мне станет жарко.  
— Тебе станет жарко?  
— Скорее всего, нет.  
— Хм…  
Кажется, ему надо попробовать что-то другое.

***

Машина Холмсов ждала за школьными воротами, рядом с ней стоял водитель. Когда он заметил Шерлока и его нового друга, то открыл заднюю дверь и мальчики залезли внутрь. Старший брат Шерлока, Майкрофт, уже сидел на переднем сидении.  
— Ты опоздал, Шерли.  
— Не называй меня так, Майкрофт. Я не виноват, что опоздал, Андерсон забросил мой шарф на дерево. Пришлось его доставать.  
— А Джон снова едет с нами? — подразнил Майкрофт. — Нашел себе друга, Шерли?  
— Заткнись, Майкрофт.  
— Я не просто друг, — Джон вмешался в начинающийся спор братьев. — Мы лучшие друзья.  
И Джон улыбнулся так широко, что Шерлок увидел все его зубы.

***

Мальчики сидели в комнате Шерлока на кровати. Шерлок вслух читал Джону вторую книгу про Гарри Поттера. Книга его не особо интересовала, ведь идея, что в мире существует магия и волшебники казалась абсурдной. Но Джону нравились книги про Гарри Поттера. Джон был еще очень маленький и не мог читать слишком сложные слова, поэтому читал Шерлок, останавливаясь и объясняя те, что встречались впервые.  
Он как раз закончил одиннадцатую главу, отложил книгу и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Что-то не так? — Джон внимательно смотрел на Шерлока.  
— Ты что-то прячешь под курткой.  
— Долго же до тебя доходило, — рассмеялся Джон и лег на спину.  
— Я додумался еще несколько недель назад. Только никак не мог решить, что именно ты прячешь.  
— Хм… — Джон улыбнулся, глядя в потолок. Свет в комнате был включен, но если нажать на второй переключатель, загорятся маленькие светодиоды, повторяющие контуры созвездий. Когда Шерлок показал ему эти созвездия, Джон долго молча их рассматривал.  
— Что ты прячешь под курткой, Джон?  
— Мне нельзя показывать или рассказывать тебе.  
— Кто сказал?  
— Папа.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что тебе еще рано знать.  
— Знать что?  
— Но я думаю, что ничего страшного, если я тебе покажу.  
— Покажешь мне что?! — Шерлок уже почти кричал.  
— Мы можем спросить у Отца, могу ли я показать тебе сейчас, — Джон повернул голову так, что Шерлок оказался у него в поле зрения. — Спросишь Отца вместе со мной или показать тебе прямо сейчас? Тебе не нужно будет ничего говорить, я сам поговорю, но думаю, что если ты будешь со мной, он точно разрешит.  
—… Хорошо.  
— Чудесно! — Джон радостно посмотрел на Шерлока. — Закрой дверь, включи звезды, и выключи свет, чтобы мы лучше их видели.  
— Я думал, мы пойдем к твоему папе.  
— Я не могу взять тебя с собой к нему, — Джон рассмеялся так, будто услышал самую смешную шутку в мире. — Но мы можем… поговорить с ним.  
Шерлок молча встал и запер дверь в комнату, выключил свет и включил светодиодные звезды. Когда они засветились на потолке, лицо Джона стало еще счастливее, он протянул Шерлоку руку. Шерлок сел на кровать рядом с ним и повторил его позу, поджав ноги.

— Хорошо, теперь я знаю, что ты делал это раньше, но сейчас сложи руки вот так, — Джон сложил ладони для молитвы, внимательно смотря, как Шерлок за ним повторил жест. — И что бы ты ни делал, не разделяй руки, иначе Отец точно откажет.  
Шерлок повернулся к Джону, чтобы спросить, что вообще происходит, но тот не дал ему сказать даже слова.  
— Отче наш, иже еси на небесах, услышь мою скромную молитву, — через несколько секунд на лице Джона появилась большая улыбка. — Папа! Мы так давно не разговаривали. Ты не поверишь, насколько Земля прекрасна! Ой, подожди, поверишь, ты же ее создал, — Джон засмеялся, будто услышал что-то, чего не мог слышать Шерлок. — Мне здесь очень нравится. Да. Да. Он замечательный! Намного лучше, чем я ожидал. И такой умный! Он почти гений, а ему всего пять! Он даже может читать взрослые книги, например «Гарри Поттера». Очень умный. Идеальный! И мы дружим! Все, как ты сказал. Да. Да, он может! Я не могу в это поверить! Он вообще-то здесь со мной. Нет, я еще ничего не рассказал. И не показал. Но я бы хотел показать, если ты не против. Да, я понимаю. Я знаю. Но я думаю, что он сможет… Он никогда не сделает ничего такого… Пожалуйста, дай ему шанс! Если он отреагирует так, как ты сказал, я возьму ответственность на себя. Да, за все. Клянусь, — Джон немного подождал, очень внимательно слушая, зажмурившись. Он ждал ответа. — Спасибо огромное, Папа! Ты не пожалеешь! Обещаю! Аминь.  
Джон широко улыбнулся Шерлоку.  
— Аминь… — Шерлок быстро проговорил окончание молитвы, и с любопытством посмотрел на Джона.  
— Ты думаешь, что я сумасшедший, — с улыбкой сказал Джон.  
— Немного, да. Но не более сумасшедший, чем обычно.  
— Помоги мне снять это, — не переставая улыбаться, Джон расстегнул молнию на куртке и сбросил ее на пол. Потом снял школьную рубашку и бросил на куртку. Его грудь оплетали кожаные ремни разных размеров, плоские металлические пряжки удерживали их на месте. — Я сделал это сам. Помоги мне снять их, — Джон взял руки ошеломленного Шерлока и положил себе на грудь, чтобы тот помог ему. Пока Джон ловко и уверенно снимал пряжки, Шерлок успел снять всего три из пятнадцати. Джон снял ремень с плеча, облегченно вздохнул и размял шею. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не пугайся, — впервые с момента их знакомства, в голове Джона появился странный трепет.  
— Почему я должен бо… — Шерлок не закончил предложение.

Очень медленно из-за спины Джона показались два белых крыла. Казалось, что они раскрываются почти бесконечно. Но, в конце концов, каждое крыло раскрылось на 2 метра. Джон немного их расслабил, так что крылья легли ему на плечи.  
У Шерлока отвисла челюсть.  
— Невозможно, — только и смог проговорить Шерлок. Он смотрел на Джона и видел все, во что не верил; как магия.  
— Думаю, что «невероятно» больше подходит, — Джон слабо улыбнулся, крылья в защитном порыве обернулись вокруг его тела.  
Шерлок не мог оторвать взгляд от крыльев и поэтому не сразу заметил, что тишина заставляет Джона нервничать.  
— Можно… можно их потрогать? Ну, знаешь, чтобы убедиться, что мне не кажется.  
— Конечно, — Джон улыбнулся и напряжение постепенно пропало.  
Шерлок подполз ближе к Джону. Очень медленно потянул руку и дотронулся до кончика пера на одном из крыльев.  
— Мягкие.  
— Надеюсь. Я стараюсь заботиться о своих крыльях, — рассмеялся Джон.  
— Нет, я имею в виду, что они мягче обычных птичьих перьев, — Шерлок провел пальцами по крылу. — И намного сильнее. Невероятно сильные.  
Шерлок попытался аккуратно согнуть кончик пера, внимательно наблюдая не больно ли Джону, но перо не сдвинулось.  
— Это потому что я не птица, очевидно.  
— Очевидно, — Шерлок стал на колени, положил руки Джону на плечи, немного приподнялся и посмотрел на место, где крылья крепятся к телу. — Но кто ты?  
— Ты знаешь, кто я, — веселость в голосе Джона заставила Шерлока нахмуриться.  
— Я хочу услышать это от тебя. 

Джон положил Шерлоку руки на бедра и осторожно опустил своего любопытного друга обратно в сидячее положение. Затем взял его руки в свои и широко улыбнулся.  
— Я ангел.  
— Ангел, — неверяще повторил Шерлок.  
— Точнее, ангел-хранитель. Твой ангел-хранитель.  
— Ты мой ангел-хранитель, — это был не вопрос. Скорее, констатация факта. Очень реального мифического факта.  
— Ага. Отец услышал твою молитву и очень тщательно подбирал для тебя лучшего ангела. И выбрал меня! Папа сказал, что я «идеально подхожу для мальчика, которому присмотр нужен больше, чем кому-либо за очень долгое время».  
— Так Бог на самом деле существует? — выдал Шерлок первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Только, если ты в него веришь.  
— Очень сложно не верить теперь, когда доказательство передо мной, — и, словно пытаясь убедиться, Шерлок снова провел пальцами по крылу.

Джон улыбнулся и обнял Шерлока крыльями.  
— Но мне почему-то кажется, что ты пока не увидишь Святого Отца сам, все равно полностью в него не поверишь.  
— Хотя ты и очень большое доказательство существование Бога, все равно есть очень много вопросов без ответов и возможностей, которые могут так же легко опровергнуть доказательства или, по крайней мере, посеять сомнения в их достоверности.  
— Например? — спросил Джон.  
— Твои крылья могут быть мутацией ДНК.  
— Могут. Еще что?  
— И разве тот факт, что я просто попросил об ангеле-хранителе и получил его, не значит, что на Земле еще есть люди, которым он нужен? Если бы у них были ангелы, разве они бы о них не говорили?  
— Сейчас, я единственный материальный ангел на Земле. Остальные просившие об ангелах просто просили о напутствии и помощи, пока они не вернутся на выбранный путь. К этим людям приходят их ангелы, но никогда не показываются, только нашептывают на ухо. Прошло много веков с тех пор, как ангел получал тело, чтобы помогать подопечному лично. Но наш Отец увидел, что в твоем занятом уме практически не осталось места для чужих голосов, поэтому создал мне тело, чтобы я мог быть рядом и помогать. Но теперь, когда ты знаешь, кто я на самом деле, ты должен поклясться, что никогда никому не расскажешь обо мне. Потому что, если ты сделаешь это, мне придется стереть все твои воспоминания обо мне и покинуть Землю. Люди не очень хорошо реагируют на подобные ситуации.  
— … Понимаю. Я обещаю никому не рассказывать, что ты ангел, — Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон никогда не исчез. И чтобы его ангел остался с ним навсегда, он сохранит этот секрет.  
— Это хорошо. Потому что я хочу остаться тут, с тобой. В конце концов, ты мой лучший друг, — Джон снова обернул крылья вокруг Шерлока.  
— Подожди. Если Бог — твой папа, тогда куда ты ходишь домой после школы? Где ты живешь и спишь?  
— У меня нет дома в обычном понимании этого слова, если ты это имеешь в виду. Я сплю на облаках, обычно над твоим домом, чтобы присматривать за тобой по ночам.  
— То есть ты умеешь летать?  
— Что? Конечно нет. Мои крылья еще очень маленькие для этого.  
— А как тогда ты попадаешь на облака?  
— Ангелы умеют «порхать», пока их крылья не вырастут достаточно, чтобы поддерживать их. Это тяжело объяснить, но ваши молитвы могут поднимать нас. Твоя мама молится каждый вечер, поэтому обычно я поднимаюсь на облака с помощью ее молитв.  
— Невозможно.  
— Невероятно, — поправил Джон.

Шерлок немного подумал и серьезно посмотрел Джону в глаза.  
— Теперь ты будешь жить в моем доме. Ты можешь спать у меня на кровати, после того, как будешь будто бы «уходить домой». Я не хочу, чтобы мой ангел мерз ночью на улице, если он может быть со мной.  
— Ты очень добр, — Джон улыбнулся и зевнул. — Как же я устал.  
— Я тоже, — согласился Шерлок, встал и подошел к комоду. Достал оттуда чистую пижаму для себя и пижамные штаны для Джона. — Думаю, что тебе будет удобнее спать без футболки.  
— Ты очень проницательный, — Джон рассмеялся, взял предложенную одежду, переоделся в пижаму и лег в кровать, ожидая, пока Шерлок сделает то же самое.

Шерлок быстро переоделся и залез в кровать к Джону.  
Джон лежал на правом боку, его правое крыло аккуратно лежало за ним, а левое накрыло их с Шерлоком.  
— Чтобы защитить тебя, — объяснил Джон. — Ничто не может проникнуть сквозь крылья ангела.  
— Кто будет нападать на меня во сне?  
— Для моего спокойствия, ладно?  
— Хорошо, — засмеялся Шерлок. — Не могу поверить, что у меня есть ангел-хранитель, — его глаза начали медленно закрываться, взгляд опустился с лица Джона на шею, ключицу, его вдруг охватила усталость. — Интересно… насколько вырастут… твои крылья…

Джон с улыбкой смотрел, как Шерлок засыпает. Крылья точно появятся в его сне. У ангелов есть свои преимущества, особые… умения, которые могли заставить человека крепко заснуть, если находиться достаточно близко к нему. А сейчас Джон был ближе некуда. Он немного приподнял своего подопечного и положил вниз левое крыло, обернув его как в кокон. Ничто не навредит его Шерлоку.


	2. Разве поцелуи — грех?

_**От автора:** В этой части Шерлоку 17 лет, в университет он поступил в 15 (потому что жутко умный). Джон не настолько хорош, поэтому, чтобы догнать Шерлока и ускорить свое умственное развитие, ему пришлось специально повзрослеть и его возраст сейчас в районе 20-21. В младшей школе Шерлок мог перескочить через 2 класса, но решил этого не делать, желая быть с Джоном как можно дольше. Джон нормально рос с Шерлоком около 6 лет, но в средней школе тому надоела «тупость» окружающих его детей, поэтому он полностью пропустил среднюю школу и поступил сразу в колледж. Ангел должен постоянно быть рядом с подопечным, поэтому Джон добавил себе 2 года, чтобы учиться вместе в колледже. Когда Шерлоку было 11, Джону — 13. _

_Джон был только рад пропустить несколько лет, если это означало, что он сможет оставаться с Шерлоком. Разные интересы привели к тому, что они учились на разных курсах. Шерлок закончил колледж раньше на 2 года (учился 3 из 5) и поступил в Кембриджский университет в 15. Он хотел поступить в 14, но ни один университет не согласился его принять. Джон присоединился к Шерлоку в университете, но добавил себе еще 2 года, и на момент поступления ему было 18. Шерлок одновременно учился на нескольких курсах и некоторые заканчивал раньше времени, а другие бросал, потому что те ему надоедали._

_Со временем он понял, что поступал эгоистично, заставляя Джона пропускать ради него года. Поэтому, закончив все интересные для себя курсы, Шерлок остался в университете и, несмотря на скуку, продолжил записываться на любые другие, чтобы у Джона была возможность спокойно доучиться на медицинском. Возраст для Джона не важен, он родился не на Земле и может менять его по собственному желанию. Единственное, что не меняется, это его крылья, которые растут в соответствии с возрастом Шерлока, а не Джона. Шерлок этого не знает и думает, что Джон потерял 4 года жизни ради него и вырос коротышкой, потому что проскочил несколько лет в развитии._

 

— Шерлок!  
Холмс-младший сел в кресло поглубже, когда услышал топающего по их маленькой квартирке соседа.  
— Шерлок! Где они, черт возьми?!

Стоит заметить, что ангелы матерились. По крайней мере, его ангел. Как сапожник. 

— Клянусь Го…, — Джон замолчал до того, как сказал богохульство. — Куда, черт возьми, ты дел мои ремни?!   
Шерлок ногой задвинул кожаные ремни себе под кровать, убедившись, что Джон их точно не заметит. Теребя рубашку, сел и уставился на вход в комнату.  
— Шерлок, мне пора на занятия. А я не могу БЕЗ МОИХ ЧЕРТОВЫХ РЕМНЕЙ!

И три… два… один…

Джон ворвался в спальню, грохнув дверью так, что от удара металлической ручки о стену посыпалась штукатурка. Шерлок посчитал, если Джон еще два раза так ввалится в его комнату, то в стене появится дыра. Но все его мысли о состоянии стены в спальне улетучились, когда он увидел разозленного Джона во всей красе.  
На нем не было рубашки, девственно белые крылья трепетали. Их положение было идеальным как для нападения, так и для защиты; ангел мог закрыть ими себя или выбить почву из-под ног Шерлока. К щекам Джона прилила кровь, он рыскал взглядом по комнате в поисках доказательств. Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы тело Джона блестело от пота, но, к сожалению, ангелы не потеют. На Джоне были надеты джинсы, над поясом виднелась полоска черных боксеров.

В общем, Шерлок завелся, глядя на ангела.  
Упомянутый ангел был достаточно проницательным, чтобы понять этот красноречивый взгляд правильно.

— Нет, Шерлок. Прелюбодеяние — определенно грех.  
— Я человек. Я создан для греха.  
— А я твой ангел-хранитель. Который должен попасть на занятия, чтобы получить медицинскую степень. Но не может, потому что его чертов подопечный засунул куда-то его чертовы ремни! — Джон быстро осмотрел комнату, пытаясь найти кожаные ремни, которые помогали скрывать крылья. Следует упомянуть, что прятать их становилось все сложнее, ведь за прошедшие двенадцать лет они выросли и уже достигали 3 метров в размахе каждое. Шерлок считал, что они должны вырасти до 4,5 метров прежде чем Джон сможет летать.  
— Во-первых, я уверен, что ругань тоже считается своего рода грехом, поэтому ты не можешь отчитывать меня за грехи, когда сам грешишь чуть ли не каждый час. И, во-вторых, тебе больше не нужны те ремни, — Шерлок сел на край кровати и погладил крылья.

Джон отдернул их назад, прекрасно зная, что любое проявление Шерлоком любви заставляет его таять и делает сговорчивым. 

— Шерлок, если я не буду носить ремни, то люди увидят мои крылья. А теперь отдай их, пожалуйста.  
— Те ремни старые и ты используешь уже крайнее отверстие, когда их застегиваешь, — Шерлок встал с кровати и отошел почти на полметра, ухмыльнувшись их пятнадцатисантиметровой разнице в росте. — Интересно, ангелы взрослеют медленнее людей?  
— Заткнись, Шерлок, — рыкнул Джон, его крылья встопорщились, стали казаться больше и страшнее. — Хватит менять тему, отдай мои ремни.  
— Нет, — Шерлок подошел к комоду, достал из ящика большой бумажный пакет и протянул его Джону. — Ты вырос из того старья.

Джон так посмотрел на пакет, словно там лежала бомба или Библия, написанная рукой Господа.

Бомба была вероятней.

Но по какой-то непонятной причине он взял пакет и заглянул внутрь.

— Что это? — спросил Джон, осторожно доставая что-то, сделанное из качественной черной кожи.  
— Новые ремни. Я сам их сделал, с учетом выросших крыльев, они идеально подогнаны под твой торс и будут максимально комфортны, — Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на Джона, проверяя, нравится ли тому подарок, но увидел удивление и любопытство.  
— Так вот, что ты делал, когда целый месяц измерял мою грудь и крылья? — Джон хотел посмотреть на Шерлока, но не мог оторвать взгляд от черных ремней. — Я думал, ты просто записываешь динамику роста крыльев, или что-то вроде.  
— Прошу прощения за долгое ожидание. Я хотел сделать их самостоятельно, но не имел необходимых навыков для такого сложного предмета гардероба, — Джон наконец посмотрел ему в глаза и Шерлок улыбнулся про себя, увидев, какие эмоции отражались на его лице. — Примерь же. Я хочу узнать, удалось ли подогнать все безукоризненно.  
— Помоги мне их надеть, — сразу же попросил Джон.

Бледные руки тут же потянулись к Джону, который неохотно протянул черные ремни.  
— Подними крылья.  
Джон так и сделал, но в процессе позволил крыльям ласково скользнуть по телу Шерлока. 

Новые широкие ремни легли под местом соединения крыльев с телом и над крупными лопатками. Шерлок обернул полоску прочной кожи вокруг торса Джона, и ремни перекрестились на груди. На них были закреплены серебристые застежки и проделано несколько отверстий для регулировки длины на вырост. Вытянув руку, Шерлок перекинул один из ремней через правое плечо на крыло, так, чтобы тот прошел под ключицей и пристегнул его к другим на груди Джона. Затем проделал то же самое с левым крылом. 

— Это, — Шерлок дотронулся до ремня, конец которого разделялся на две части — не даст ремням сползти с плеч, как шлейкам большинства женских бюстгальтеров.   
Джон фыркнул, но ласково улыбнулся, представив, как Шерлок изучает девчонок и особенности их белья.  
— Можешь опустить крылья.

Ангел послушался, но неправильное направление движения крыльев превратило тщательно закрепленные ремни в петли, куда и попался Шерлок.  
Шерлок выдохнул, прижавшись к твердой теплой груди Джона Уотсона.  
— За спиной, идиот, — Шерлок мысленно поздравил себя, когда сумел не застонать от ощущения шелковых крыльев, скользящих по его голым рукам.

Он зашел Джону за спину и приподнял правое крыло, освобождая его. Первый ремень шел между лопаток и раздваивался под шеей, поэтому чтобы закрепить каждый конец на плечах, Шерлоку пришлось обойти Джона.   
— Это для большего удобства и чтобы уменьшить нагрузку, когда закрепим крылья.

Джон согласно хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди, его приятно порадовало удобство новых ремней.

Шерлок снова стал сзади, взял самый широкий ремень и прижал правое крыло как можно ближе к телу, зорко следя за тем, чтобы сохранялся максимальный комфорт. Джон послушно сложил крыло так, как делал со старыми ремнями. Оно легло вертикально, прижавшись к спине.   
— Нет. Это неправильно. Я сказал «комфортно». Не «под мучительным углом» и «страдая от судорог каждый час».

Джон засмеялся и расслабился. Новое положение позволяло уменьшить напряжение третьего сустава крыла.

— Так лучше, — объявил Шерлок. Аккуратно наклонив крыло, он расположил свое приспособление на лопатке, и тем самым зафиксировал крыло так, чтобы оно лежало по диагонали, а кончики самых длинных перьев слегка касались ягодиц. — Раньше крылья у тебя опускались в штаны, но суставам этот угол нравится больше. И, с учетом того, как крылья выросли, думаю, тебе надо начинать носить более длинные пальто, — добившись оптимального положения Шерлок взял широкий ремень-основу и закрепил его так, что клиновидные концы легли на места, где находилось большинство суставов, затем соединил ремешки на груди Джона. — Ремни тугие, но поскольку они лежат на суставах, ты должен быть в состоянии немного двигать крыльями под ними, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Когда Шерлок закрепил его левое крыло, Джон именно так и сделал — пошевелил им с радостным урчанием. Это было так приятно и удобно, будто крылья не были оплетены кожаными ремнями. Когда Шерлок закончил закреплять крылья, Джон облегченно вздохнул и расслабился. Со старыми ремнями ему постоянно приходилось напрягать плечи и прижимать крылья к спине. Но с новыми ремнями от Шерлока можно было полностью расслабиться и не волноваться, что крыло вдруг распрямится и напугает какого-то незнакомца.  
Шерлок провел пальцами по крыльям, погладил место, где они пересекались.

— Я так же предусмотрел возможность освободить их в случае необходимости или опасности. Если возникнет ситуация, в которой могут понадобиться крылья, — Шерлок обошел Джона спереди, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Тебе нужно просто сильно надавить крыльями на ремни…— Шерлок медленно провел указательным пальцем по ремню на груди Джона. — И предохранитель освободит крылья.  
Как только последнее слово слетело с губ Шерлока, Джон с силой, достаточной, чтобы освободиться, надавил на ремни и его крылья распахнулись. Внезапное движение поразило Шерлока, с Джоном творилось что-то странное.

— Поразительно, — прошептал Джон.  
— Прости, что? — Шерлок не услышал, что сказал Джон; он был слишком сфокусирован на восхитительном контрасте между кожей Джона и черными ремнями. Как будто это была обновка, приобретенная на каком-то БДСМ сайте.  
— Поразительно, — Джон повторил громче и обнял Шерлока. — Ты совершенно поразительный. Такой умный. Самый умный человек, которого я знаю.  
— Ты знаешь не так уж много людей, Джон, — хмыкнул Шерлок, положил руки Джону на шею и зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы. Он улыбнулся, когда их закрыли крылья.  
— Мне и не надо, когда у меня есть ты.  
— Однажды ты пожалеешь о своих словах, мистер Уотсон, — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
— Когда я сдам экзамен, то стану доктором Уотсоном, — гордо сказал Джон, после чего его радостное настроение испарилось. Он поднял левую руку, чтобы проверить время и его глаза потешно расширились, — Экзамен уже через полчаса! — Джон выбежал из комнаты Шерлока, но потом внезапно зашел обратно. — Давай, быстрее помоги мне с крыльями!

Шерлок на это заявление улыбнулся и быстро закрепил страховочные ремни, а потом остальными ремнями оплел крылья. Как только он закончил, Джон выбежал из комнаты. Шерлок последовал за ним и наблюдал, как он накинул теплую куртку и на всякий случай заправил концы крыльев в брюки, затем схватил рюкзак, повесил на плечо и крикнул Шерлоку:   
— Вернусь через четыре часа! Не жди!

Их университет находился всего в 15 минутах от квартиры.

И Шерлок остался один.

Зайдя в комнату, он опустился на колени и достал из-под кровати предыдущие ремни. Старая коричневая кожа обтрепалась на местах, где крылья терлись о материал. За последние двенадцать лет Джон часто чинил ремни. Шерлок их ненавидел. Черт, он так же ненавидел новые ремни, которые сделал сам. Ненавидел саму идею, что эти прекрасные крылья должны быть скованны, чтобы никто не узнал об ангельском происхождении Джона. Джон выбрал эту маленькую квартирку с неоправданно высокой квартплатой из-за затемненных окон. Снаружи ничего не было видно; а это значило, что по квартире Джон мог ходить не скрываясь. Когда они были маленькими, Шерлок никогда не терял Джона из виду. Больше всего ему нравилось плескаться с ним в ванной. Капельки воды, стекающие по крыльям, приводили маленького Шерлока в восторг. Между ними не было ничего: ни одежды, ни дурацких ремней, никаких секретов от семьи. Только Шерлок и Джон. Идеально. Шерлок подозревал, что его мама знала о ночевках Джона. И было неимоверно интересно наблюдать, как Майкрофт пытается разгадать Джона, в полной уверенности, что с этим мальчиком что-то не так, но Шерлок знал, что все предположения брата были далеки от истины. И это приводило его в экстаз.

Шерлок взял изношенные коричневые ремни, вышел в гостиную и поискал глазами что-то, чем можно было бы уничтожить ремни навсегда. Он улыбнулся, когда его взгляд попал на дорогую шкатулку, украшенную изображениями трубящих и играющих на арфе ангелов. Он подарил ее Джону на Рождество шутки ради, и Джон предсказуемо нахмурился — ему не очень нравились стереотипные изображение ангелов. «Как будто у нас есть столько свободного времени, чтобы учиться играть на арфе или трубе. У нас почти все время уходит на то, чтобы присматривать за человечеством. Я даже ручку никогда не держал в руках, пока меня не отправили к тебе. Вот как был занят!»

К счастью, шкатулка оказалась пуста и старые ремни в нее поместились. Как Шерлоку ни хотелось их выбросить, он не смог этого сделать. Единственным их плюсом были моменты, когда после долгого дня в плену ремней, Джон раскрывал крылья с удовлетворенным стоном, а Шерлок делал ему массаж.  
Он закрыл крышку шкатулки и отправился к Джону в комнату. Упав на кровать, Шерлок вдохнул его запах, успокаиваясь. Маленькие пушистые перья лежали на кровати, где Джон чистил крылья. Шерлок взял одно перышко, проводя пальцем вверх-вниз.

Они очень осторожно подходили к утилизации перьев из джоновых крыльев. Обычно Шерлок собирал маленькие мягкие перышки и набивал ими подушки. У него на кровати лежало уже шесть таких, а недавно наполнилась седьмая. Поскольку перья были практически неуничтожимы, приходилось проявлять изобретательность, чтобы избавиться от них. Все, чем невозможно было набить подушки, складывалось в большой брезентовый мешок, который хранился у Джона в шкафу до наполнения. Потом вместе они отправлялись в поездку в деревню. Находили отдаленное пустынное место и рыли там полутораметровую яму. Мешок бросали в яму и закапывали, Джон шептал траве и земле просьбу защитить и скрыть дар небес на несуществующем, по мнению Шерлока, языке. Лишь однажды Шерлок посетил место, где они закопали один из мешков, и был шокирован, обнаружив там большой белый дуб, который, казалось, возник из ниоткуда. На коре виднелись шрамы — кто-то явно пытался срубить дерево, но не преуспел. Посещать другие места он не стал; уже знал, что везде растут величественные белые дубы.

Шерлок сложил вместе ладони, закрыл глаза и свернулся на белом одеяле Джона.

— Отче наш…, — Шерлок вдохнул запах Джона и на его лице появилась слабая улыбка. — Спасибо, что прислал мне одного из своих Ангелов. Он идеален. Нет, он больше, чем просто идеален. Он — это все, что мне нужно и даже больше. Как и обещал, я теперь более склонен поверить в твое существование. У меня все еще есть некоторые сомнения, но я уверен, что есть высшая сила, потому что она прислала мне это идеальное существо. И уважая твое возможное существование, я стер свои знания о Солнечной системе и молчу, когда мои знакомые обсуждают происхождение Земли, — Шерлок ненадолго задумался, что еще сказать и улыбнулся, придумав. — Ты ведь знаешь, что Джон ругается, как сапожник? Интересно, до нашей встречи он так же разговаривал или это из-за меня? Скорее всего, последнее. Я сделал ему новые ремни для крыльев. Хотя предпочел бы, чтобы он мог ходить со свободными крыльями. Но я понимаю важность секретности. Он учится на доктора. Я думаю, что это из-за желания помочь как можно большему количеству людей, пока он со мной на Земле. Он очень благородный. Подозреваю, что он будет немного мухлевать, используя свои ангельские возможности, чтобы люди выздоравливали быстрее. В общем, я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за твоего Ангела, и пообещать защищать, любить и заботиться о нем до самого конца. Аминь.

— Не знал, что ты меня любишь, — в голосе Джона слышалась радость. — И что ты делаешь у меня в комнате?  
— Мне стало одиноко, — ответил Шерлок. Он не испугался из-за джонового внезапного появления и даже не удивился, что прошло четыре часа, хотя казалось, что всего 15 минут. Он часто терял счет времени в комнате Джона. — Как прошел экзамен?  
— Думаю, хорошо. Интересно, кто из моего курса прошел, — Джон уже получил степень бакалавра по медицине и бакалавра по хирургии, и сейчас был последний этап, после которого он получит неофициальный титул «доктор». Шерлок не мог дождаться, когда Джон официально станет врачом.

Джон зашел в комнату и снял рубашку. Сел на кровать спиной к Шерлоку и расстегнул застежки спереди, а Шерлок — сзади.

— Твои ремни невероятно удобные. Иногда я даже забывал, что у меня есть крылья, — когда все застежки были расстегнуты, Джон снял ремни и аккуратно положил их на край кровати; расправляя крылья, он думал о заботливости в исполнении Шерлока и радостно вздохнул, не почувствовав боли в суставах. Джон не удивился, когда Шерлок уложил его на спину и устроился на груди. Левое крыло, на котором тот практически лежал, обернулось вокруг Холмса-младшего. Шерлок прижался к Джону теснее и ангел крепче обнял его крылом.  
— Прости, — промычал Шерлок.  
— За что? Ты не сделал ничего плохого.  
— За то, что не сделал новые ремни раньше. Я мог избавить тебя от лет боли и страданий, но был слишком зациклен на себе и не думал об этом. Не удивлюсь, если из-за хождения в старых ремнях ты и не вырос.  
— Ремни и мой рост никак не связаны, — Джон улыбнулся — Шерлок постоянно подкалывал его из-за роста.  
— Дело в том, что… Прости, — Шерлок вытащил второе крыло и соединил их на головой, полностью окружив себя Джоном.  
Джон даже не пытался спорить с ним. Шерлок не был неправ, но убедил себя в обратном. Поэтому Джон просто сказал «спасибо».

***

Они провели так вместе несколько часов, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Джон почти заснул, когда в животе у Шерлока вдруг громко забурчало.  
Джон приподнял крыло и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Когда ты последний раз ел?  
— Несколько дней назад, — буркнул Шерлок, пытаясь вернуть крыло на место. Но Джон не поддавался.

На языке Шерлока «несколько дней» означало больше четырех.

— Хочешь кушать? — Джон сел и легко улыбнулся, потому что Шерлок сполз с его груди и устроился на коленях.  
— О да, пиццу, — Шерлок обхватил Джона за талию, почувствовав левое крыло у себя на спине.  
— Закажу пиццу, — Джон достал телефон из правого кармана, позвонил в ближайшую пиццерию и заказал доставку гавайской, мясной и пиццы-суприм. — У тебя же есть наличные?  
— В кошельке.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что открывать дверь и получать заказ придется тебе.  
— Я могу понимать или не понимать этого, — Шерлок практически видел, как Джон закатил глаза. — Вот что я скажу. Я встану и заплачу за пиццу без возражений, если сначала ты что-то сделаешь для меня.  
— Без возражений? Не верю, — отшутился Джон. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Я не столько хочу, чтобы ты это сделал, сколько мне было бы приятно получить это от тебя.  
— И чего ты хочешь от меня? — Джон знал, что чего бы Шерлок ни хотел, хорошим оно не будет.  
— Поцелуй.  
— ПОЦЕЛУЙ…  
— Перед тем, как уйти, громко разглагольствуя о прелюбодеянии, подумай о том, что поцелуй не считается сексом и поэтому грехом не является. Когда люди сильно любят друг друга, они иногда целуются. И, как ты слышал раньше, я люблю тебя, и знаю, что ты любишь меня, поэтому не вижу особой проблемы в поцелуях.  
— Но мы оба мужчины!  
— Это твоя позиция?  
— Нет. Надеялся, что твоя.  
— Джон, ты ангел. А что касается этой ситуации, — Шерлок сел и махнул рукой в его сторону. — Думаешь, ты нормальный?  
— Но я не знаю, или…  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что не любишь меня, Джон?  
— Что? Нет. Конечно, нет. Я очень тебя люблю. Но я пытаюсь сказать, что…  
— И я люблю тебя, — Шерлок посмотрел Джону в глаза и тихо порадовался, что заставил его замолчать. — Я очень тебя люблю. Больше всех и вся, — Шерлок принял молчание Джона за частичное согласие, медленно к нему подвинулся и сел на колени. Улыбнулся, когда Джон положил руку ему на бедро и крылья закрыли их от остального мира, как щитом. — Люблю тебя, — еще раз повторил Шерлок и наклонился к Джону, замерев в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Джон сократил дистанцию между ними, и нежно прижался губами к губам Шерлока и отодвинулся через три секунды.  
— Вот видишь, это не сложно и ничего страшного не произошло, — Шерлок улыбнулся и прижался лбом ко лбу Джона.  
— Нет, ничего страшного, — Джон улыбнулся в ответ. — На самом деле, я не против повторить. Может быть, немного дольше на этот раз?

Шерлока не нужно было просить дважды. Поцелуй был такой же легкий, как и предыдущий, только вместо трех секунд длился целых пять.

— Еще раз.  
Семь секунд.  
— Еще.  
Десять секунд.  
— Еще.  
Через несколько секунд Шерлок сильнее прижал губы.  
— Еще.  
Этот поцелуй начался с того, чем закончился предыдущий и длился семь секунд.

Крылья крепче обняли Шерлока и, пока Джон не успел попросить «Еще», Шерлок облизнул его губы и нежно укусил нижнюю губу.

Джон застонал.

Зазвонил дверной звонок.

— Помни, без возражений, — Джон усмехнулся и убрал крылья за спину, Шерлок погрозил ему кулаком и пошел в свою комнату за кошельком.  
Он вручил деньги курьеру и схватил пиццы, захлопнув перед ним дверь. Затем поставил коробки с пиццей на кухонный стол и посмотрел на вошедшего на кухню счастливого Джона, который подошел к Шерлоку, встал на цыпочки и чмокнул его в губы.  
— Ты должен съесть хотя бы четыре куска. За каждый кусок я тебя поцелую.  
— Это шантаж, — проворчал Шерлок, глядя на пиццу.  
— Это мотивация для моего глупого подопечного, который забывает нормально питаться.  
— Ага, шантаж.

Шерлок съел шесть кусков пиццы. Шерлок съел бы и еще, но Джон остановил своего подопечного до того, как тому стало плохо от переедания.

***

Шерлок помнил, как впервые предложил Джону поцеловаться с языком.

— Что? Зачем нам так делать?  
— Потому что это приятно.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты целовался только со мной!  
— Потому что другим людям, которых я заставал за этим занятием, нравилось!  
— Грешники! Каждый из них!  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать мне, — Шерлок навис над Джоном, используя свой немаленький рост, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз и ни капли не удивился, когда Джон поднял крылья, компенсируя разницу в росте. — Что когда мы поцеловались, — Шерлок быстро чмокнул Джона в губы и улыбнулся, когда глаза ангела остекленели. — Ты не осознал нужду, — следующий поцелуй длился немного дольше и Джон следовал за Шерлоком, желая продолжения поцелуя, а не пытаясь его закончить. — Не ощутил желания, — Шерлок поцеловал его сильнее, нежно укусил за нижнюю губу. — Не захотел, чтобы поцелуй был более горячим?

Джон потянулся за следующим поцелуем и нахмурился, когда Шерлок усмехнулся и отпрянул.

— Конечно, я все это чувствовал. Но, думаю, это именно то, что все испытывают после поцелуя.  
— Ты должен это чувствовать. И прелесть в том, что ты можешь получить и почувствовать больше, если добавить язык. 

Кажется, Джон потерялся в своих мыслях.  
— Мы можем попробовать один раз, и если тебе не понравится, перестанем и никогда больше не будем так делать.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока так, будто тот только что принес ему в жертву свою душу.  
— Мы можем попробовать один раз?  
— И если тебе не понравится, мы больше этого делать не будем.  
— …Хорошо.

Шерлок улыбнулся, а потом нежно поцеловал Джона, который охотно углубил поцелуй, но когда Шерлок от него оторвался, Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.  
— Просто следуй за мной, хорошо?  
— Хорошо? — хрипло переспросил Джон.

Шерлок снова поцеловал его, облизывая и покусывая губы между поцелуями, пока Джон не приоткрыл рот. Шерлок воспользовался возможностью и протолкнул язык между губ Джона. Джон застонал, обхватил его крыльями и положил руки ему на талию. Вместо того чтобы запустить язык внутрь, Шерлок дразнил Джона мокрыми поцелуями, влажные звуки приводили Джона в отчаяние.  
— Шерлок, пожалуйста…

С улыбкой Шерлок, запустил язык Джону в рот. На полпути он встретил язык Джона и был приятно удивлен, насколько тот быстро всему учится. Неопытные языки переплетались между собой, и неуклюжая невинность их поцелуя заставляла кровь Шерлока закипать.  
Шерлок не заметил, когда Джон, не прерывая поцелуя, успел переместить их так, чтобы оказаться на диване с Шерлоком на коленях. Шерлок положил руки ему на плечи, сжал короткие светлые волосы. Внезапно их накрыла тьма от сомкнувшихся крыльев, не пропускающих свет. Шерлок застонал, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, чтобы набрать воздуха, стон превратился в урчание, когда Джон куснул его за губу.  
Их поцелуй все не заканчивался. Пьянящее чувство от поцелуев с ангелом заставляло Шерлока стонать, а Джон все продолжал его легко целовать. Когда Шерлок уже не мог выдержать, он повернул голову, крепко обнял Джона и улыбнулся, когда Джон сделал то же самое.  
Все еще в темноте Джон выводил круги большими пальцами на спине Шерлока.

— Мы определенно можем делать это еще.  
— Прекрасно, — все, что смог ответить Шерлок.


	3. Прелюбодеяние — грех!

Когда Шерлок знакомил Джона с миром поцелуев, то даже не подозревал, какого монстра создает. Потому что Джон Уотсон полюбил поцелуи. Очень. При любом удобном случае, Джон использовал возможность поцеловаться.

Вернуться с работы: Поцеловать Шерлока.

Проснуться утром: Поцеловать Шерлока.

Отправиться спать: Поцеловать Шерлока.

Увидеть Шерлока за едой: Поцеловать Шерлока.

Поймать Шерлока на восторженном наблюдении за крыльями: Поцеловать Шерлока.

Увидеть кого-то за молитвой: Поцеловать Шерлока.

Услышать, что Шерлок отрицает существование Бога: Поцеловать Шерлока.

Закончить дело: Поцеловать Шерлока.

Снять свои ремни: Поцеловать Шерлока.

Надеть ремни: Поцеловать Шерлока.

Застать Шерлока за собиранием маленьких перышек, выпавших из крыльев: Повалить Шерлока на кровать и поцеловать его как следует.

— ХВАТИТ! — Шерлок наконец взорвался, после пятого поцелуя, когда Джон вернулся с работы. — Хотя я ценю твое внимание и поцелуи, терпеть их больше не могу!  
— Я думал, тебе нравится целоваться со мной, — Джон выглядел, как побитый щенок.  
— Да. Мне нравится. Но всему свое время и место, Джон. И когда ты не делаешь ничего, а только целуешься, меня это бесит и сводит с ума!  
— А что еще мне делать? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал? — Джон тоже начал злиться.  
— Секс, Джон! Я хочу секса! Какого угодно, но чтобы ты в нем участвовал! Но я не могу трахнуть тебя, потому что ты гребаный ангел, а гребаные ангелы не могут заниматься гребаным сексом!  
— Прелюбодеяние — гре…  
— Если ты хотя бы попробуешь закончить это предложение, я никогда больше не поцелую тебя, — по взгляду Шерлока можно было понять, что никаких компромиссов он не примет.  
— Прости, Шерлок. Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что ты хочешь… более интимных отношений со мной, но… — Джон не закончил предложение, опустив голову. — Прости.

Шерлок почувствовал себя по-настоящему виноватым.

Он подошел к Джону, положил руки ему на бедра и поцеловал светловолосую макушку.  
— Нет, ты меня прости. Это не твоя вина, никто не виноват… просто это все неправильно, — Шерлок улыбнулся, когда Джон обнял его за плечи и поднял свои любящие голубые глаза. Тогда Шерлок его поцеловал. — Давай снимем ремни?  
— Давай.

Джон позволил Шерлоку снять его верхнюю одежду и повесить ее на спинку стула на кухне. Джон расстегнул пряжки, а Шерлок освободил его крылья и положил ремни поверх одежды. Его ангел еще не расправил крылья, они были сложены в той же позиции, что и под ремнями. Шерлок зарылся лицом в левое крыло и осторожно гладил пальцами правое.  
— Давай полежим? Я очень устал.  
— Конечно, — Джон с помощью крыльев прижал к себе Шерлока, и отправился в общую спальню на первом этаже. Шерлок почти не спал несколько дней, его гениальный ум работал против него, долго не давал ему засыпать и вредил здоровью. Но Шерлок мог отдохнуть возле Джона, поэтому сразу после переезда на Бейкер-стрит 221Б было решено, что они будут делить одну спальню.  
— Нет. Наверху.

Джон с тревогой посмотрел на своего подопечного, а потом пошел наверх. Когда у Шерлока отказали ноги, подхватил его и поднял по лестнице. Шерлок уже очень давно не спал больше двух часов подряд и Джон даже не хотел думать, когда он в последний раз ел что-то, кроме бисквита.  
На втором этаже Джон занес Шерлока во вторую спальню. Квартирная хозяйка разрешила им снять обои и покрасить стены в черный цвет. Пол они покрыли паркетом из самого дорогого черного дуба (с помощью кредитной карты Майкрофта, о чем Джон сначала даже не догадывался). Окна так же были закрашены черным так, что ни один лучик солнца не мог пробиться в комнату. В середине комнаты лежал огромный матрас, покрытый черной шелковой простыней. Вместо пухового одеяла лежали маленькие перья, которые собирал Шерлок. Почти 25 опустошенных на простынь подушек. Сюда Джон и уложил Шерлока, осторожно устроив его стройное тело посреди покрывала из перьев. Шерлок свернулся клубочком, окружая себя запахом Джона. Ощущением Джона. Джоном. 

— Сейчас вернусь. Сделаю нам чай и бутерброд для тебя. С чем-нибудь легким, например с джемом, — не дождавшись отрицательного ответа, Джон выключил свет. В комнате зажглись сотни звезд, не только на потолке, но и на стенах, и даже на двери. Эти звезды были идеей Джона — они ему очень нравились еще с детства. Шерлок на предложение что-то согласно промычал и развернулся на перьях посмотреть на звезды, вслух перечисляя все созвездия.

Джон улыбнулся и закрыл дверь.

***

Джон нес поднос с двумя чашками ромашкового чая и бутербродами с ежевичным джемом. Подходя к двери в «черную комнату», он услышал голос, доносящийся изнутри и прислушался.

— … Отче, пожалуйста… хочу соединиться… Джон и я… это… очень его люблю… укрепить нашу любовь… передай через Джона свой ответ… пожалуйста… Аминь.

Джон подождал полминуты и вошел. Свет от звездочек лишь частично освещал комнату, но ему этого было достаточно, и он подошел к Шерлоку. Поставил поднос на пол, сел на кровать, облокотившись спиной о стену. Сразу же к нему прижался Шерлок. Очень голый Шерлок. Джон обнял его левым крылом и притянул поближе, подал чашку с чаем и бутерброд, положил тарелку себе на колени, и только после этого сделал глоток из собственной чашки.

Шерлок сделал большой глоток, наслаждаясь температурой и вкусом ромашкового чая. Откусил кусок бутерброда, порадовав Джона довольным стоном, вызванным наслаждением от сладкой терпкости ежевичного варенья.  
— Мне снова нужно измерить размах крыла.  
— Мы же измеряли всего 2 недели назад.  
— Да. Но я почти уверен, что с тех пор твои крылья выросли. Раньше одно крыло не могло полностью меня укрыть, — Шерлок указал рукой, в которой все еще держал бутерброд, на левое крыло, выполняющее роль покрывала, укрывающего его мягкими неразрушимыми перышками.  
— Хм, ты не говорил. Думаешь, я скоро смогу летать?  
— Если честно, я не хочу, чтобы ты пробовал. Риск еще слишком велик, а растяжение мышц — это не то, с чем я бы хотел разбираться прямо сейчас.

Джон хихикнул. Слегка загорелые пальцы схватили Шерлока за запястье и притянули руку обратно ко рту.  
— Ешь.  
Шерлок попытался сопротивляться.  
— Пожалуйста.

Шерлок откусил от бутерброда маленький кусочек, положив голову Джону на плечо. Кожа его ангела была очень теплой. Джон всегда мог ходить без рубашки, вне зависимости от того, какая температура на улице. Это ужасно злило Шерлока, потому что он постоянно мерз. Вероятнее всего, потому что у него было не очень много мускулов и жира. Но Шерлок всегда улыбался, когда они с Джоном делили постель и он прижимался своим холодным телом к теплому ангелу и у того вырывался тихий вздох.

— Джон.  
— Да, Шерлок.  
— Я бы хотел узнать, почему ты крадешь мои пальто.  
— Я не краду, потому что всегда возвращаю их. Скорее, одалживаю без разрешения.  
— Хорошо, я хочу узнать, почему ты «одалживаешь» мои пальто «без разрешения».  
— Потому что мои недостаточно длинные, а твои до середины бедра или даже ниже.  
— Ты хочешь скрыть крылья, да?  
— Да. Они слишком большие, и я не могу больше незаметно спрятать их в брюки.  
— Тогда почему ты не купишь себе собственное пальто? Если все дело в деньгах, то я буду рад провести целый день с тобой и дать денег на покупку пальто достаточной длины.  
— Я могу себе позволить пальто, спасибо.  
— Тогда почему ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы носить мои?  
— …  
— Если ты не ответишь, я откажусь от еды на неделю.

Джон вздохнул. Иногда Шерлок напоминал пятилетнего ребенка.  
— Потому что мне нравится, что твои пальто пахнут тобой.  
Шерлок знал, что Джон еще не все сказал.  
— Продолжай.  
Джон что-то скрывал; пытался скрывать, но у него не получалось.

Джон допил чай, поставил чашку обратно на поднос, обнял Шерлока левой рукой, правой пригладил свои светлые волосы.  
— Почему-то мне очень не нравится быть вдалеке от тебя. Имей в виду, что мне никогда не нравилось разделяться с тобой на любое время. Но сейчас все иначе. Когда я не с тобой: на работе, хожу за покупками, когда ты убегаешь по окончании дела, когда мы в разных комнатах… У меня ощущение, что я сейчас взорвусь или еще что-то. Мне очень тревожно, беспокойно, а иногда я начинаю злиться. Не могу этого выдержать. Я спросил Отца, что происходит, но он только сказал, что со временем я пойму. Что я должен сам все понять. Еще он сказал, что со мной все в порядке, что все хорошо, и что пока я люблю тебя, все решится само собой. О, и я наконец-то набрался смелости и после стольких лет спросил его, не считаются ли поцелуи с тобой грехом.  
— И что же он ответил?  
— Сказал, что «Шерлок — очень умный молодой человек, который постоянно находит лазейки во всех моих заповедях», — Джон рассмеялся, снова подвинул бутерброд к Шерлоку, тот нахмурился, но откусил кусочек еще раз. — А потом сказал: «Нет, Джон, поцелуи с Шерлоком не грех. Но поцелуи с кем-то другим, не с твоим подопечным, будут считаться одним из самых тяжелых грехов, поэтому будь верен молодому Шерлоку Холмсу и будешь прощен».

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона огромными глазами.  
— Повтори последнюю часть.  
Джон смутился, но выполнил просьбу.  
— Будь верен молодому Шерлоку Холмсу и будешь прощен.

Улыбка Шерлока была настолько широкой и лучезарной, что у Джона перехватило дыхание.  
— Что тебя так обрадовало?  
— Скоро узнаешь, — Шерлок как можно быстрее доел бутерброд, выпил чай, отдал Джону тарелку и чашку, чтобы тот поставил их на поднос. После этого он повалил ангела, и устроился рядом, почти мурлыча, когда крылья полностью укрыли его, а сильные руки бережно обняли.

Джон посмотрел на потолок и нашел взглядом созвездие, под которым родился Шерлок.  
— Чтоб ты знал, меня уже тошнит от этой фразы.  
— Ожидаемо от настолько медленно соображающего существа, как ты, — в голосе Шерлока не было оскорбительных интонаций, но, на случай, если Джон вдруг обиделся, Шерлок поцеловал его в губы.  
Это последнее, что сказал Шерлок, последнее, что он сделал, и ангел мог с уверенностью сказать, что перед тем, как он наслал на Шерлока глубокий сон, последние мысли детектива были о Джоне.  
— И будешь прощен…

У Джона было несколько мыслей о том, что это значит. Он и предвкушал и одновременно боялся того, как Шерлок может распорядиться новой информацией. Это значило, что Господь благословил их грешить.

***

— Мммм… — Шерлок зарылся лицом в мягкие перышки. Самым замечательным в них было то, что как он не старался, все равно не смог себе ими навредить. Можно было открыть рот и попытаться вдохнуть перья, но ни одно не попадет внутрь и не вызовет риск задохнуться. Они будут только летать вокруг рта, не представляя никакой опасности. Шерлок взял подушку из ангельских перьев и прижал к лицу, пытаясь перекрыть приток кислорода, но перья просто переместились внутри, пропуская воздух. Холмс никак не мог решить, происходит ли это потому, что Джон — его ангел-хранитель или ангельские перья в принципе не могут навредить человеку.  
Шерлок прижал руки к себе, сгребая перья к груди, в попытке сохранить остатки сна, а потом поднялся так быстро, что закружилась голова.  
— Джон, — простонал он, глядя на светящиеся в темной комнате звезды. Джона в комнате не было.

Шерлок быстро поднялся, подошел к двери и открыл ее. Он неуклюже передвигал ногами, тело медленно и неохотно реагировало на сигналы мозга. Джон снова использовал на нем свой ангельский гипно-сон. Вот козел. Если Шерлок просыпался раньше положенного, то его тело еще около часа очень медленно реагировало. Неужели сон настолько важен?  
— Джон, — Шерлок опирался на стены, медленно продвигаясь в гостиную. С его одежды падали маленькие перья. — Джон!  
— Шерлок, — послышался голос снизу.

Голос не был похож на голос Джона, но туман в голове лишал его уверенности. Шерлок упал на колени возле лестницы, спустился на несколько ступенек и свесился с перил, рассматривая гостиную.  
Не Джон. Майкрофт.

— Отвали, ’крофт.  
— Как всегда образец дружелюбия после долгого сна, дорогой братец, — усмехнулся Майкрофт, наблюдая за спускающимся Шерлоком и хмуро его анализируя. Как всегда на нем были перья, которые он собирал с детства, но их источник определить не удалось до сих пор. — Что ты принял вчера?  
— Ничего, — выдал Шерлок раньше, чем смог придумать объяснение получше. Но видя, что Майкрофт все равно продолжает гадать, почему тело его брата было таким медлительным и непослушным, добавил: — Снотворное. Я не спал три дня и Джон изводил меня, заставляя отдохнуть.  
— Хорошо, — кажется, Майкрофта успокоил этот ответ.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? И где Джон?  
— Зашел пригласить тебя на обед в честь дня рождения Мамочки.  
— Я не хочу идти.  
— Шерлок, твои желания не всегда имеют значение.  
— Мне все равно, я не иду.  
— Мама будет очень рада, если ты появишься хотя бы на час или два. Она почти не видела тебя с тех пор, как ты сбежал в университет, и еще реже после переезда с мистером Уотсоном в Лондон.  
— Доктором Уотсоном, — поправил Шерлок.  
— Конечно. Мои извинения.

Шерлок не пропустил, что брат усмехнулся, когда он его автоматически поправил. Мудак. 

— Шерлок, у них не было нашего обычного чая, но я взял кое-что другое, что может… — Джон зашел в дверь, осмотрелся и заметил братьев Холмс. Черт. — Майкрофт, давно не виделись.  
Джон протянул руку и улыбнулся, когда Майкрофт ее пожал.  
— Очень давно, — согласился Майкрофт.  
— И что привело в эту часть Лондона? — Джон зашел на кухню и начал распаковывать пакеты с покупками.  
— Зашел пригласить Шерлока на праздничный обед в честь дня рождения мамули. Так же она попросила пригласить и вас, доктор Уотсон.  
— Когда? Можно просто Джон, Майкрофт, — Джон улыбнулся при мысли, что может снова встретиться с миссис Холмс. Очень приятная женщина, которая всегда молится перед сном.  
— В эту субботу, в полдень.  
— Мы будем, — подтвердил Джон, выкладывая последнюю покупку.  
— Джон, ты не можешь просто… — начал Шерлок, но замолчал под взглядом Джона.  
— Мы придем на праздник твоей мамы, Шерлок. Это не обсуждается, — Джон поднялся к сидящему сверху на лестнице Шерлоку. Помог ему подняться и позволил прижаться к своей груди.  
— Но это же…  
— Это. Не. Обсуждается.  
— Я пойду, если ты кое-что дашь мне.

Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока.  
— Что-то такое?  
— Почти… — Шерлок еще раз поцеловал Джона, в этот раз крепче, потом прошептал на ухо ангелу. — Я надеялся на нечто более… непристойное.  
— Лучше даже не заикайся о грехе.

Майкрофт откашлялся, наблюдая, как Джон подскочил и отклонился от Шерлока.  
— Могу я ожидать вас в субботу?  
— Мы будем, — Джон кивнул, игнорируя возражения Шерлока.  
— Чудесно. Пожалуй, покину вас. Постарайтесь не беспокоить соседей, — ни Шерлок ни Джон не успели ничего сказать, а Майкрофт уже ушел, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Чаю? — предложил Джон, зайдя на кухню.  
— Мне казалось, мы обсуждали условия моей поездки на мамулин праздник, — Шерлок еще не совсем доверял своим ногам, поэтому оперся о стену внизу лестницы.  
— Если ты предлагаешь согрешить, то мы не договоримся, — Джон ходил по кухне, делая чай себе и Шерлоку.  
— Я собирался предложить всего лишь помастурбировать, Джон. Ничего особенно грешного.  
— Даже несерьезный грех мы не будем обсуждать, Шерлок.  
— Ты же знаешь, что для некоторых поцелуи двух мужчин кажутся большим грехом, чем секс до свадьбы?  
— Мы следуем понятию греха в понимании бога, а не какого-то религиозного сноба.  
— И Бога не волнуют однополые отношения?  
— Отцу не важно, кто и в кого влюбляется. И не будет, пока человеческому роду не грозит исчезновение.  
— Значит, когда человечество будет под угрозой исчезновения…  
— Мужчины и женщины будут совокупляться только с противоположным полом для размножения. А когда популяция достигнет нужного уровня, люди снова смогут заниматься любовью с кем захотят.  
— Полагаю, это справедливо.  
— Но человечество не собирается вымирать, и сейчас нет никаких проблем для двух мужчин или женщин любить друг друга, как им хочется. Тем не менее, их будут судить за секс до брака, это — грех.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что если мы захотим заняться чем-то из области секса, то сначала нужно будет пожениться?  
— Да… Стоп, нет. Нет! Это не то, что я хотел сказать. Совсем не то. Ангелы не могу выйти замуж или жениться в принципе, так что это все неважно.  
— То есть, у нас может не быть секса? Никогда?  
— Точно.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это жестоко?  
— Совершенно нет, — Джон заварил чай, зашел в гостиную, поставил чашки на кофейный столик. Помог Шерлоку сесть на диван. — У меня нет желания заниматься с… грешить, поэтому мне не кажется это жестоким.  
— Нет желания грешить?  
— Совсем.

— А что если кто-то попытается меня убить и единственным способом спасти меня будет убить их?  
— … Пожалуйста, не попадай в ситуации, в которых тебе может угрожать смерть только для того, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения.  
— Значит, ты не пойдешь на убийство, если мне будет угрожать смерть?  
— … Если это спасет тебя, то да. Я пойду на убийство.  
— То есть, ты можешь отнять жизнь, но даже не хочешь подумать о сексе?  
— Не переиначивай мои слова, Шерлок.  
— Что неправильного в том, что двое любят друг друга и хотят выразить свою любовь физически, соединяя свои тела?  
— Хватит, Шерлок. Этого не будет.  
— Ты не считаешь меня привлекательным, в этом проблема? Ты застрял со мной, потому что Бог назначил тебя моим ангелом-хранителем и ты любишь меня как «семью»?  
— Я считаю тебя привлекательным, Шерлок, не в этом проб…  
— Тогда в чем?! Почему ты не хочешь заняться со мной сексом?! — Шерлок даже поднялся, крича на Джона.  
— Я не знаю, смогу ли! — в ответ крикнул Джон, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — Я не знаю, могу ли заниматься сексом, Шерлок. Это не то, чем занимаются ангелы, поэтому я не знаю. И, честно говоря, я даже не знаю, как это делать, поэтому секс пугает меня до чертиков. А что если после секса я не смогу вернуться в Рай? Или я смогу, а ты нет? Так много неизвестного, и мне не хочется переживать о нашей загробной жизни.  
— … нашей загробной жизни? — спросил Шерлок. Он никогда не задумывался, что с ним произойдет после смерти, или что произойдет с Джоном.  
— Да, Шерлок. Наша загробная жизнь. Я знаю, что ты особо не веришь в это, но я верю точно. Что не удивительно. И если я смогу удержать тебя на правильном пути (что является моей обязанностью), чтобы ты мог присоединиться ко мне в Раю, то мы сможем провести вечность вместе. У нас будет личный Рай, где, я уверен, Бог сможет создавать нам для расследования убийства. А когда тебе надоест разгадывать ненастоящие убийства, я смогу поговорить с Богом и попросить разрешение для расследования тут, на Земле, и ты сможешь ругать полицию за их тупость, и все будет идеально, Шерлок, — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и взял его за руку. — Но я не могу гарантировать ничего из этого, если мы… если мы займемся сексом. Просто не могу. И я не могу просто так спросить, нормально ли это, трахаться как кролики. Я… я просто…

Шерлок прервал Джона поцелуем.

— Понимаю. Прости. Я не хотел давить. Просто я так расстроен…  
— Знаю. И тоже прошу прощения, что никак не могу помочь. Я… Мне нравится идея быть ближе физически, но так сближаться слишком рискованно.  
— Прости, — Шерлок положил голову Джону на плечо, а Джон положил свою сверху. — Но могу я указать на кое-что, только не удивляйся слишком сильно?  
— … Конечно. Ты можешь сказать, что угодно, но я не могу обещать «не удивляться слишком сильно», — вздохнул Джон.  
— Помнишь, ты сказал мне, что разговаривал с Богом, и что в конце он сказал тебе, что пока ты верен мне, то «будешь прощен»?  
— Да, помню этот разговор.  
— Послушай, а это может значить, что Бог имел в виду: Если будешь мне верен, и не будешь любить никого другого или присматривать за кем-то другим, то все, что произойдет между нами, будет прощено в глазах Господа? Включая любой возможный грех.  
— … Это возможно. Но мы не можем просто взять и…  
— Знаю. Но риск неправильно трактовать его слова слишком велик. Быть может, ты можешь спросить Бога об этом? Ради меня? Не хочу, чтобы мы отказались от плотских отношений, даже не удостоверившись, что они под запретом.

Джон ненадолго задумался.  
— Я спрошу его. Но спрашивать буду, только когда ты заснешь. Если ты сегодня не поспишь, спрашивать я ни о чем не буду.

Шерлок вздохнул.  
— Ты просто обожаешь заставлять меня есть и спать, да?  
— Я не могу постоянно усыплять тебя. Делать это чаще, чем раз в два дня опасно для человеческого разума. Поэтому я поступаю так всего лишь раз в неделю — я должен держать тебя в лучшей форме, — Джон широко улыбнулся и поцеловал макушку Шерлока.

***

Этой ночью Шерлок заснул. Даже без ангельского гипно-сна. Но, когда Джон отправился в душ, Шерлок пробрался в его комнату и спрятал на полке с книгами диктофон. Устройство записывало все на карточку памяти, объемом в 32 Гб, что давало возможность записывать несколько дней безостановочно.

На следующее утро Джон зашел в его комнату и разбудил Шерлока поцелуем в кудрявые волосы.

Шерлок заставил себя проснуться и счастливо улыбнулся, совсем как в детстве, когда увидел, кто перед ним. На Джоне были брюки-хаки, которые держались на бедрах с помощью черного кожаного ремня. В его светлых волосах начала появляться седина. Шерлок списывал это на ускоренное взросление Джона, но, по его мнению, это не отвлекало. Джон также надел тонкую хлопковую рубашку. И хотя Шерлок предпочитал своего ангела без рубашки, тонкий хлопок на Джоне заставлял Шерлока желать немедленно уничтожить его одежду. Холмс заулыбаться как ребенок, когда вспомнил, как в детстве привыкал к ангельскому статусу Джона, тогда все было новым и заливающее комнату солнце просвечивалось сквозь ангельские перья. Солнечные лучики просвечивали крылья; свет лился на Джона, и Шерлок мог поклясться, что видел над его головой нимб. Но он знал, что это невозможно, ведь Джон сказал, что у ангелов на земле нет нимбов. Вид Джона захватывал дух. Идеальный.

— Шерлок, можешь надеть ремни на меня?  
Шерлок еще раз посмотрел на Джона. Он совсем забыл о черной коже, обычно оплетающей его торс.  
— Конечно, — сонно ответил Шерлок.

Джон развернулся и сложил крылья в нужную позицию.  
— Спасибо, крошка.  
Пальцы Шерлока двигались уверенно, он закрепил крылья и слегка нахмурился.  
— Крошка? Ты никогда не называл меня крошкой, — Шерлок перепроверил комнаты «Джон» в чертогах разума. Да, комнаты. Ангел занимал очень много места. — Ты вообще называл меня «крошкой» всего три раза, включая этот.  
— Я подумал, что мне нужно привыкать называть тебя ласковыми прозвищами, сладенький, — Джон высокомерно выдал очередное прозвище.

Шерлок недовольно фыркнул, прозвище ему не понравилось

— И на кой тебе это нужно?  
— Не знаю даже, я подумал, что если могу грешить со своим парнем, то могу звать его, как мне… как мне хочется.  
— Грешить? — Джон обернулся посмотреть, как у Шерлока в голове сложились все кусочки пазла. — Грешить? Тебе можно грешить?  
— Мы можем грешить, — поправил его Джон, наклонился и поцеловал своего подопечного в губы. — Как хотим, — Шерлок прильнул к Джону в еще одном глубоком поцелуе. — Отец все прояснил, — Шерлок увлек его на диван. — Он сказал, что в нынешних очень необычных обстоятельствах, мы должны были соединиться физически много лет назад.  
— Лет? Я упустил годы возможности заниматься с тобой сексом?! — Шерлок недоверчиво смотрел на Джона.

Ангел только рассмеялся и поцеловал Шерлока, потом поднялся. Вдруг откуда-то появились рубашка и джемпер, Джон надел их и вышел из комнаты.  
— И на этой счастливой ноте я должен уйти на работу. Увидимся позже, дорогой.

Джон легко увернулся от подушки, брошенной ему в спину.  
— Люблю тебя! — крикнул, выходя из квартиры. Шерлок слышал, как он спустился по лестнице.  
— Ублюдок! Чертов динамщик! — Шерлок посмотрел между ног на вставший член. — ГОДЫ! — В стену полетела еще одна подушка. — Легко он не отделается.

Шерлок встал с кровати, принял холодный душ и послал проклятие небу и ангелам-кайфоломам.

Шерлок быстро вытерся и обмотал бедра полотенцем, потом зашел в их общую комнату. По дороге прихватил мобильный, в комнате уселся на застеленную постель своего ангела-хранителя. Он обратил внимание на перья, которые Джон аккуратно положил на прикроватный столик с его стороны. Мешок с большими перьями уже должен был почти наполниться. На лице Шерлока появилась дьявольская ухмылка, когда он написал новое сообщение и отправил его Джону.

«Можешь кое-что купить по пути домой? ШХ»

«Конечно. Что ты хочешь?»

«Нам нужен чай. И сыр. Кофе. Смазка. Презервативы. Кажется, все. ШХ»

«… Последние два пункта можешь купить самостоятельно»

«Ты уже заставил меня ждать годы. Ты покупаешь смазку и резинки. ШХ»

«Чудесно, Сара спросила, почему я покраснел»

«Скажи, это потому что ты сегодня наконец-то займешься сексом. ШХ»

«Исключено»

«Скажи ей, потому что твой подопечный возьмет твой член глубоко в рот. ШХ»

«Или потому что твой подопечный собирается растягивать свою девственную дырку, пока ты будешь наблюдать. ШХ»

«Потому что ты собираешься трахнуть меня так сильно, что нормально ходить я не смогу еще несколько дней. ШХ»

«Шерлок, я на работе. Пожалуйста, придержи свои домогательства до моего возвращения домой»

«Я ждал достаточно. ГОДЫ. Будь готов, доктор Джон Уотсон. Я привяжу тебя к кровати, и трахну себя так, что ты перестанешь отличать праведное от грешного, пока я буду насаживаться на тебя. ШХ»

«Или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял? ШХ»

«Сомневаюсь, что ангелы часто занимаются сексом, особенно анальным. ШХ»

«Из-за твоих крыльев некоторые позиции будут не доступны. Любопытно. ШХ»

«Интересно, какие позиции будут самыми приятными с твоими крыльями. ШХ»

«Серьезно, Шерлок, хватит. Я куплю смазку и презервативы, только ПЕРЕСТАНЬ присылать мне сообщения, пока я на работе.

«Это называется «грязные разговоры». И это намного приятней, когда оба участника вовлечены в процесс. ШХ»

«Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Честно. Тебе придется выяснить, как заниматься гейским сексом, потому что я понятия не имею»

«Я исследовал гейский секс в 19 лет, Джон. Решил, что когда наступит нужный момент, я буду готов. ШХ»

«Конечно, ты все узнал»

«Черт, я возбуждаюсь, представляя тебя в позе наездника. А крылья раскроются или прижмутся к тебе? ШХ»

«Я все еще на работе, Шерлок»

«Прислать тебе фото, чтобы показать, что ты со мной творишь? ШХ»

«Выключаю телефон. Увидимся дома»

***

Джон стоял на пороге 221Б и смотрел на латунные цифры.

За этой дверью, на втором этаже его ждет Шерлок. Возможно голый. Вероятно, обновивший знания о гей-сексе. Скорее всего, готовый напасть на Джона. И почти наверняка раздраженный тем, что мог сделать это много лет назад, но ему помешали небесные условности.

Джон сжал ручку черного пластикового пакета со смазкой и презервативами. Он испугал аптекаря, когда увидел, насколько широк выбор смазки и презервативов. Продавец спросил, не нужна ли ему помощь, а Джон вывалил все, о чем думал, совершенно незнакомому человеку.  
— У меня и моего парня сегодня скорее всего будет первый секс, а я совершенно не представляю, что делать, но он провел много исследований, и в этом он чертовски хорош, поэтому точно знает, что делать, но я то нет, и он послал меня купить смазку и презервативы, но тут их так много, что я не знаю, какие мне нужно взять, потому что он скорее всего убьет меня, если я приду домой с неправильными, потому что он ждал этого несколько лет, а я не знаю, что делать.

Аптекарь несколько раз моргнул и улыбнулся нервному Джону. Он рассказал про разные виды смазки, и для чего они больше подходят, потом рассказал про презервативы и очень порадовался, что у Джона и его бойфренда будет защищенный секс. Джон вышел из аптеки более спокойным, с двумя бутылочками смазки (на водной и на силиконовой основе) и пятью пачками презервативов (обычными, супер-тонкими, ребристыми, не из латекса, если у кого-то из них обнаружится аллергия на латекс, и одна упаковка презервативов с клубничным ароматом). Джон не совсем понимал, почему некоторые презервативы были с запахом, но решил, что уже достаточно утомил продавца. Шерлок сможет удовлетворить его любопытство.

Джон открыл входную дверь, зашел и запер ее за собой. Лестница наверх, в их квартиру, еще никогда не была настолько пугающей. Он расправил плечи и начал подниматься по ступенькам, они не собирался позволить чему-то незначительному, вроде секса, так на него влиять. Он же Ангел, в конце концов. Джон открыл ключом дверь в квартиру, зашел и закрыл за собой тяжелые деревянные двери. Как бы Джон не любил миссис Хадсон, сегодня он не хотел непредвиденных визитов.

— Шерлок? — позвал Джон. В квартире стояла странная тишина. Ключи и кошелек легли на кухонный стол, а Джон зашел в гостиную.

Лепестки.

Лепестки роз, если точнее.

Лепестки красных роз лежали на полу возле входа в гостиную. Дорожка из лепестков вела к ступенькам и дальше вверх. Вместе с лепестками лежали и маленькие пушистые перышки, будто намекая, что эта дорожка предназначалась только одному человеку.

Джон улыбнулся.

Вообще-то он ожидал, что как только откроет дверь, Шерлок тут же на него набросится, повалит на пол и… в общем, просто и.

Напряжение пропало, Джон пошел по дорожке из красных лепестков, пытаясь на них не наступать. Наверху он осмотрелся и увидел, что лепестки с перьями ведут к «черной комнате». Джон встал перед дверью, громко сглотнул. Он действительно собирается это сделать. Стать одним из немногих Ангелов, испытавших плотские удовольствия. Джон опустил взгляд на свои ноги, его грызли сомнения. Но вид его перьев, перемешанных с красными лепестками, успокоил нервы, и он открыл дверь. Речь шла не о сексе или грехе. Речь шла о том, чтобы показать свою любовь Шерлоку, физически соединив их души на интимном уровне.

Шерлок всегда умел удивить.

На потолке и стенах горели светодиодные звезды и, прежде чем продолжить осмотр, Джон взглянул на свое любимое созвездие. Почти весь пол был заставлен маленьким свечками. Некоторые из них находились в стеклянных подсвечниках, от которых мягко отражался свет, оставляя отблески по всей комнате. Там, где свечей не было, пол покрывали лепестки и перья. Также появился длинный черный стол, на котором стояло только три свечи, в трех углах, которые ближе к стене. Привычные кучи мягких перышек, что обычно устилали удобную и дорогую кровать, теперь лежали на шелковых простынях, смешанные с красными лепестками роз. Мерцание огней наполняло темную комнату теплым светом. Закончив все рассматривать, Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока.

Шерлок надел только черный шелковый халат, в котором казался небожителем, и смотрел на своего ангела с любовью и благоговением.  
— Джон, закрой дверь.

Джон выполнил просьбу и улыбнулся любви всей своей жизни.  
— Мне нравится, как ты все сделал, — рукой, в которой не было пакета со смазкой и презервативами, он обвел комнату.  
— Я хотел, чтобы все было… особенным, — Шерлок поднялся с кровати, обошел свечи и стал рядом с ним. — Я прочитал, что свечи и лепестки роз идеально подходят для создания романтической атмосферы, но мне не хотелось повторяться и быть заурядным, поэтому я добавил к лепесткам перья и устроил все тут.  
Шерлок нервно поднял руки и показал на звезды.

— Все идеально, — Джон поднялся на цыпочки и нежно поцеловал его.  
— Нравится? — было странно слышать неуверенность в голосе Шерлока Холмса.  
— Очень, — Джон взял руку Шерлока и передал ему пакет. — Я все принес.  
— Включая чай, сыр и кофе?  
— Дьявол! — Джон моргнул.  
Шерлок негромко рассмеялся.

— Все нормально. Нам они не нужны; я просто хотел заставить тебя купить смазку и презервативы.  
— Я принес их довольно много, так что не волнуйся.  
Шерлок забрал у Джона пакет и выложил его содержимое на стол.

— Пять пачек, Джон, серьезно? Сколько раундов ты запланировал?  
— Я не представлял, какие презервативы нам нужны, поэтому взял разные, — скрестив руки на груди, Джон принялся оправдываться.  
Шерлок хихикнул.  
— Учитывая, что это наш первый раз, мы используем смазку на основе силикона и обычные презервативы, — он бросил выбранное на кровать. Развернулся и прижался к Джону, засунул руки ему под пальто. — На тебе слишком много одежды.

Джон уже хотел исправиться, но его остановили бледные пальцы, твердо сжавшие запястья. Он понял молчаливую просьбу и опустил руки, а Шерлок начал его раздевать.

Сначала он снял с Джона пальто и аккуратно сложил его на низкий столик; прежде чем снять джемпер, погладил мягкую ткань, а потом сложил его на пальто. Затем его пальцы быстро переместились к черной коже ремней, расстегнули застежки и Джон дернул крыльями, чтобы использовать возможность быстрого освобождения. Шерлок снял ремни с плеч и положил их на столик возле остальных вещей. Когда он повернулся к Джону, тот уже снял майку и сам сложил ее. Великолепные ангельские крылья полностью раскрылись, разминая уставшие за день мышцы. Шерлок провел пальцами по мягким перьям, потянул к себе кончик левого крыла и поцеловал его.

Джон запустил пальцы в темные кудри, крылом пододвинул Шерлока поближе, а потом прижал к себе. Поцеловал кожу, которая была перед глазами и куснул ключицу.

Шерлок низко застонал и повалил своего ангела на кровать. Джон по очереди поцеловал каждую косточку на его пальцах, потом прижался губами к ладони.

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание от вида перед ним: лежащий на спине Джон, кожа которого при свете свечей казалась золотой. Девственная чистота крыльев подчеркивалась черными шелковыми простынями, глубокий красный цвет лепестков роз придавал белому чувственность, невозможную ни для одного мужчины. Шерлок опустил руки вниз, на пряжку ремня. Его ангел немного приподнял бедра, Шерлок улыбнулся, расстегнул пряжку и снял ремень.

Крылья поднялись и прижали Шерлока к Джону, кожа к коже, медленный поцелуй стал страстным, их языки переплелись, они кусались и жадно целовались, пока не закончился воздух, и пришлось разъединиться. Шерлок просунул руку между их телами и расстегнул ширинку у Джона на брюках. Джон поднял бедра, помогая снять одежду, Шерлок забрал брюки и бросил их на стол. Джон воспользовался моментом и сел, крылья помогали удерживать равновесие, когда он наклонился и поцеловал торс Шерлока, который этого не ожидал, поэтому ему пришлось схватиться за Джона.

Джон совершенно не представлял, что делает, но когда он целовал и покусывал, оставляя засосы на груди Шерлока, у того вырывались стоны и учащалось дыхание. Шерлоков халат был свободным и давал Джону широкий доступ к телу, открывая грудь. Джон носом задел сосок и почувствовал, как сжались руки на его плечах, и у Шерлока перехватило дыхание. Джон улыбнулся своему открытию и лизнул сосок. Ему понравилось, как тот набух и Шерлок лихорадочно втянул воздух.

Джон снова лизнул сосок, в этот раз сильнее, потом всосал его.  
— Ох, Джон... — простонал Шерлок, сжимая в кулаке его светлые волосы.  
Джон продолжил сосать, затем слегка коснулся соска зубами и улыбнулся, когда Шерлок неожиданно дернулся. В следующую секунду он вдруг обнаружил, что лежит на спине и над ним нависает Шерлок.

— Поправь крылья, — приказал Шерлок, заметив, что те неестественно выгнулись. Ангел послушался, немного подвинул левое крыло, освобождая правое, потом правое, чтобы освободить левое. Шерлок прижался к нему бедрами.  
У Джона перехватило дыхание, он что-то почувствовал в паху, его слегка подбросило. Шерлок застонал, опять прижался к бедрам Джона. Крылья, до этого спокойно лежавшие на кровати, пришли в движение.

— Интересно, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок и начал двигать бедрами, прижимаясь к паху Джона, тереть спрятанные под одеждой возбужденные члены друг о друга, глядя то на возбужденное лицо Джона, то на дергающиеся крылья. У Шерлока было преимущество; раньше он часто мастурбировал, когда Джон его достаточно накручивал. Но его ангел... Джон никогда к себе не прикасался, боясь согрешить. Поэтому каждое приятное для Шерлока ощущение должно было по-настоящему шокировать Джона. Бледные пальцы прикоснулись к лицу ангела, который открыл глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Все хорошо? — бедра Шерлока не прекращали медленных движений, заставляя тело под ним дрожать.  
— Слишком... все так ново... не привык к такому, — выдавил Джон, любуясь тем, насколько Шерлок красив при свечах.  
— Тебе приятно? — Шерлок прижался сильнее и был награжден хлопком крыльев по спине, когда те дернулись.  
— Я... я не знаю. Думаю, да?

Шерлок фыркнул.

Время раздеваться. 

Развязав пояс на халате, Шерлок быстро снял шелковую тряпку и швырнул к одежде Джона, затем они быстро стянули трусы и кинули их туда же. Шерлок лег обратно на Джона, взял их возбужденные члены в руку, радостно вздохнул, видя, как у Джона перехватило дыхание и застонал, когда крылья притянули его к Джону для поцелуя. 

Джону перестало хватать кислорода и он оторвался от Шерлока.  
— Это намного приятней, — он провел пальцами по слегка выступающим ребрам, потом опустил руку вниз и схватил Шерлока за задницу, опустив того вниз, в то время как сам приподнял бедра.

Шерлок оперся руками по обе стороны от головы Джона, жарко дыша ему в шею.  
— Подожди, — он неуклюже потянулся за смазкой, Джон помог ему сесть. Шерлок открыл бутылочку, выдавил смазку на ладонь и снова соединил их члены вместе.

Джон запрокинул голову и протяжно застонал, его крылья сильнее прижали их бедра. Рука Шерлока застряла между их телами и не могла двигаться, поэтому Шерлок положил свободную левую руку Джону на грудь и давил на крылья, пока опять не смог двигать правой рукой.

Они не продержались долго. Шерлок этого и не ожидал. Ощущения скользящей руки не только по своему члену, но и по члену Джона, было достаточно самого по себе. А если добавить стонущего и изгибающегося ангела под ним, то прошло не очень много времени и они оба начали задыхаться. Джон достиг оргазма первым, толкаясь Шерлоку в кулак, выплескивая горячее семя между ними. Его крылья с силой били о спинку кровати, пока Джон впервые кончал. Он простонал что-то похожее на «Шерлок», и зажмурился так крепко, что Шерлок не удивился бы, узнав, что у Джона перед глазами замелькали точки, когда он их открыл. Этот порнографический вид заставил Шерлока кончить, простонав сквозь стиснутые зубы «Джон…»

Тяжело дыша, Шерлок лег рядом с Джоном, осторожно устроившись на крыле, которое сразу его укрыло. Он зарылся носом в перья и глубоко вдохнул, вытер липкую руку о простынь, в месте, где не было лепестков и перьев. Им обоим нужно принять душ. Особенно Джону, на чей живот попала сперма.

— Секс потрясающий, — счастливо вздохнул Джон. Его крылья нежно прижались к Шерлоку.  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
— Технически, это не был секс, Джон. Скорее… взаимная мастурбация.  
— А я считаю это сексом, — Джон положил правую руку себе на живот, потом с отвращением поднял. — Мне нужен душ, — Он посмотрел на Шерлока и исправился. — Нам нужен душ.  
— Вместе? — рискнул предложить Шерлок.  
— Если не будешь жаловаться, что мои крылья занимают все свободное пространство.  
— Я? Жаловаться? Никогда.

Джон рассмеялся. Он — чертовски удачливый ангел.


End file.
